Chaotic Healing
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: It all started when a homeless teen and a confused geek broke into her house . . . Will contain all of the SSS members,
1. ユイ

The drill kept going deeper, and deeper in to the belly of the barely teenage girl; Well, that was a description of the sensation she felt, for three reasons:

1. Her mother had left **five days** ago and did not come back, the girl had no control over her limbs, after a car accident disalligned her spine-because of this, she was litteraly starving in her bed.

2. Her mother probably got sick of her after so many years of taking care **of her**. That obviously stabbed the girl deeply, as **ever since **the accident, guilt **had always **gripped at her heart, even though she did **her damn **best to smile and study like kids her age, she was still nothing but a hopeless, dreaming burden.

3. She was remembering the afterlife battlefront, a group of kids her age that had died and entered a purgatory, where they fought God and fate. This scared her deeply because it meant that she was nearing that place again, which meant death, even if she'd been through it before, death was still, well, the end. **The point **where you lost everything and are crushed into dust, your life, gone.

Then she remembered, that one moment.

She had been in this gloomy purgatory class for a month now. When she had come to the school and was approached by Kanade,the Student Body President, and was told that after spending her whole life paralyzed, she'd finally be able to go to an actual school, she was so excited. However, then, a month later, she was already reconsidering the enthusiasm she had for this arrangement. There was, just no life at all in this school, no pun intended. The teachers were pretty dull, and most of the kids just sat there, listening, paying attention, and nothing else, like robots. It all just made the girl feel even lonelier than she'd felt in the past life. One day, the door opened. In walked a girl with hot pink hair in a pixel cut with a guitar on her back. Imediately the **lonely girl **felt life and enthusiasm radiate off from this newcomer, despite her cool demeaner.

"This school, is a joke." She began, "Are you people really taking this class seriously? Come on! You already lived crappy lives, made worse by school, and here you are just settling with redoing it all? Don't you think we were sent here to do something else?" She never moved, she simply spoke with an extremely captivating voice. She then pointed at the lonely girl. "I know you, you aren't like these people with no names, who just go to class and go home everyday! You're Yui, your mom said you wanted to learn to play guitar right? Well if you stay here that won't happen! you have feet that work now! Don't let them just be to drag you through this miserable school, do something different with them! My name is Iwasawa, and if you come with me, I'll teach you how to play guitar. You too!" she pointed at a girl with lavander layered hair that reach down her back."What is your name?" the girl automatically bounced up, out of fright, but spoke with confidence

"I'm Irie, and I want to play drums, I already know how!"

"Then you can be in the band I'm starting up,if you pass an audition." Irie and Yui beamed at Iwasawa like a child would beam at seeing Santa Claus.

"Heck yeah! Let's get out of here Takamatsu!" a teen with purple messy hair yelled twirling a halberd over his head. Takamatsu stood up, fixing his glasses

'Very well." he agreed. So the four teens stood, as the teacher looked, slack jawed, they followed Iwasawa out the door.

That was, so many years ago . . .but really, it was the best day of Yui's life, yes, she included her time in purgatory as part of her life. Multiple streams of tears were falling down her eyes from the pain of her empty stomach, and the mixed emotions of fear and joy that filled her heart.

**Hello~ Thank you for reading~ This is part one of a possibly 15 part story~ Hope you enjoyed it,andI promise, it gets much better! Please comment, tell me what you think XP Newchaptershall be up tomorrow~**


	2. 日向と大山

A boy sat on a bench in a park. This bench had become his home and bed. The pesky fliies that flew around him were an unavoidable inconvinience. grease, dirt, and grime filled his blue hair, tangling and frizzing it. His skin, the same gray as concrete, wripped up white shirt and tan jean shorts concave cheeks,black socks on his feet, comepletely worn out. beneath his unofficialy claimed bench lies empty syringes and beer bottles. His hands were currenty attempting to massage his temples, as currently, all he was seeing were these, images, of people, their tears,agony filled screams, and laughter as they called out for him, in any kind of emotion thinkable. At first, he thought it was the infamous voices in ones' head that came with unprescribed drug abusage, but then the pictures became clearer and connected themselves to eachother, and to stories, stories he'd lived through. Memories. Memories of triumph, of laughter, of struggle, of love. This newlife he'd now discoveredhe'd lived caused streams of tears to fall and wet his greasy, unkept, small beard and mustache as his mouth softly opened and closed with small whimpers escaping hislips. He suddenly became very self concious about his dirty, down right pathetic appearance, and felt a desperate need to change it.

"Hey Foreigner! seems like you got alot of spendin' money"

"N-Not, really"

"Don't lie to us,we saw that big wad you had with you while payin' for that breakfast of yours.NOW GIVE IT!"

"N-No! I need this money! I-I'm on such a strict budget!"

"Yeah? So are we." A gang was surrounding a red headed, green eyed non Japanese looking boy dressed simply with a white shirt, covered by a black jacket, short sleeved, black skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers. The gang began to close in on the poor boy. Suddenly, a loud defined glass break could be heard. The gang and the boy looked in the direction of the sound to find the homeless teen who'd just broke oneof his empty beer bottles on the head of his bench. The part he held had many very sharp points He then pointed his makeshift weapon at the gang and glared at them with eyes that resembled an alpha .wolf's gaze as he protects his under dogs from gang flees like aswam of rabbits, leaving the boy crouched down, shaking in fear. He then looked at the person who saved him.

"I- Uh, H-Hi," the boy stuttered. He then stood up quickly, bowed and tried to run off but Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"Y-You, don't remember?" the homeless boy whispered. "You're Ooyama, right?" Ooyama looked at the homeless boy and noddecd with uncertainty."You're coming with me" He dragged Ooyama out of the park and away.

"W-Where are we going?!"

"To a convinient store or some place you can buy me food and I can get you to remember . ."

"Remember what?"

"I'll tell you later! Let's just say, when you remember you'll hate me for being the kinda guy who ended up striking a deal with a hospital to be their test drug rat for food money."

"I could tell you already that sucks"

"And I agree whole heartedly. Ugggh, I'm starving! How much longer does it take to get through this neighborhood?"

"It's one of the hugest in Japan according to my advisor." Hinata yelled in agitation.

"Screw it, do you have a card of some sort?" Ooyama gave Hinata a college ID, Hinata noddded then went to the nearest house, Ooyama following him. Hinata put the card into the door edge next to the big circle lock, then next to the door knob, he swiped it and the door opened. Immediately a noise sounded.

"You broke into an alarmed house!" Ooyama panicked, but the noise stopped. Hinata smirked.

"It's oneof those obnoxious, 'Someone entered your house!' chimes, like stores have bells" Ooyama faced palmedwhimpering a bit.

**"What have I gotten myself into?"** he whined mentally Hinata went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"BEEF, UDON!" he yelled, taking out a very modern container, the lid having a digital screen.

"Good for Two more days" it said.

"Whoo!" Hinata cheered.

"You're gonna eat their food?! " Ooyama yelled

"Definetly need a shower too." Hinata said as he put the udon in the microwave. "And a changefo clothes . . ." ooyama just stood, slackjawed. Hinatasaw this and sighed.

"Calm down man, I have money, I was hoping to go to a restraunt or somewhere, well legal, but it was all too far and I'm too hungry to get to one, so I'll fix myself up here and give them all of my money."Ooyama relaxed and smiled. "You had breakfast right? eat some icecream or somethig if they have it." Ooyama nodded,

"Ah, um,, thank you sir" he lookedin the freezer, grabbed a little mochi cup, with a spoon attached, opening and eating it. Hianta sighed.

"I hope you remember me soon man, quit calling me sir." Ooyama nodded. Hinata stood up and put the now emptycontainer on the counter. "Follow me and keep a look out at the bathroom door. If someone comes, tell them I'm paying them back."Ooyama nodded and followed him. Hinata went to a bedroom and found some clothesthen went in the batheoom as Ooyama sat in the hall next to the door. He took a big sigh, tousseling his hair .

"Alot happened today." he mumbled He then heard, a very soft sound, it sounded likean animal in a trap. Curious, Ooyama followed the noise to a room he and Ooyama hadn't seen. the room was lit by a big window and yellow walls. Then he saw the girl, her blanket tossed onto the floor, she was wearing lightblue PJs, holding her stomach, thin clumps of her bubble gum pink hair covered her face partially, but Ooyama could still see the horrible strain on the girl's awfully pale face, the tears falling out of her eyes. The girl then let out another horrible animal like whine.

"What's wrong?" Ooyama asked,running to the girl. The girl, seeming to register the boy's voice, then let out a series of strong whimpers, finally she started to repeat a syllable, changing how it sounded a little with each repitition. Ooyama payed attention the whole time.

"Fuu, foo, foon, fuuuuuuu, foos . . ." It then caught Ooyama's attention that the girl was holding her stomach,and he noted the despiration in all o her sounds.

"Food? Do you need food?' Ooyama asked quickly, The girl nodded slowly with an exsasperated whine. Ooyama ran off to the fridge. He took another of the fancy containers out, opened it, and placedit in the microwave for thity seconds. It was shrimp mixed with veggiesin a red sauce on rice. Ooyama then ran to the girl's room. He found the bed'sremote and pulled her beedhead knelt by her bed side and grabbed some rice with chopsticks and put it in the girl's mouth which was now open. The girl closed her mouth , swallowing the food. Her whole body shivered, and she opened her mouth wider, Ooyama grabbed rice with veggies and put it in her mouth. They kept this going.

"It's weird," Ooyama started, 'This scene, it feeels nostalgic, seeing people struggle for food, while fighting, it's like fighting monsters, fighting death . . . .dead, monsters" he looks at the girl, they'd finishedthe container and the girl's bright pink eyes were now looking at him, filled with life, smiling. "girls, Dead Monster? Girls Dead Monster! YOU! You're,you're . . .!"

Hinata meanwhile exited the bathroom fully clothed in a white polo with slightly baggy bear fur brown khakis. He found Ooyama was not atthe door.

"Ooyama!" he yelled so the whole house heard him. No answer. Hinata walked off to look for the foreigner. He looked in every room until he found him, in a crouched posistion, holding his head crying.

〝覚えてるねおめでとうよ！" (You remember, Congratulations"] the girl was saying with an endearing smile. When Hinata saw the girl, his heart wanted to jump out, as fresh tears wet hischeeks.

"Y-Yui?" his voice quivered.

The once lonely girl's heart soared, herpain wnet away, and she felt the life she'd been losing for years now come back to her ten fold.

"Hey," she said with a tearful smile. Hinata walked to her and pulled her into an embrace as the both cried happily."Hinata," Yui said as they parted, "i've beenpaying attention to how many days have passed, tomorrow I'm getting spine correctional surgery, so I'll be able to marry you and we'll have a happy marriage full of playful arguing like we always did." Hinata put his forhead on Yui's, they were both wearing huge smiles now.

"You guys, always did have a weird relationship." Ooyama smiled.

"Hey, where's your mom?" Hinata asked Yui.

"I, I don't know. She dissapeared five days ago, I, I just thought she abandoned me, got tired of me."

"Doubt it, buthow 'bout we goto the hospital together?" Hinata offered, Yui nodded quickly and Hinata scooped her up.

**"That's right," Ooyama thought, "Iwasawa told us Yui was paralyzed in her past life, I guess that never changed."**

Hinata left his money on the kitchen table with a note and they left.

**Hope you enjoyed~ there shall be a new chapter later this week~ Please review~ thank you for reading!**


	3. 関根

There was a clean narrow alley, surrounded by walls from buildings made with new brick and concrete. In front of some of rhese buildings were dumpsters and storage boxes. the alley's floor was made of a faily clean and kept street. Abovewas an overcast of clouds bringing in much gust and a bit of water. The alleywas silent, it was easy to assume it'd been abaandoned and unused by society at this pont in time. Thisis where a girl tried weakly to fend herself from the cold with a blanketthat has most definetly seen it's better days.

It was so damn cold,

She was hungry,

Her bandages needed replacing.

She didn't care about any of this.

She felt nothing. All her eyes saw was a dark haze, with random memories that floated into her mind every so often.

It'd been months since she cared.

The haze seemed to block out her sense of feel, or at least, make her unaware of it. This haze had comes from strong feelings of shock, confusion and regret sweeping away every other emotion she once had.

It was her fault.

it had been three months since it happened. It was a dark cool night, the girl and the group she was in - they'dnever call it a gang, because that wasn't accurate. They were the Roses From Glacier,their leader, Nashibu Ryou, saw hisgirlfriend killed by a gang, areal gang. So he formed a group of peopleskilled at different things; hacking, spying,persuading, strategizing, and finally, shooting. There had been a gang getting a bit fiesty, armed robberies, and illegal drug smuggling. The Stardust Pharoh. Ryou had wanted to take them down,so he snuck in and grabbed a drug order of theirs from the pier, told the peoplethere to make sure they knew it wasthe Roses From Glacier who did it, and where they'd be.

Sure enough, the Stardust Pharoh bit the bate and sent the Roses From Glaciera formal request to pick up the drugs in a certain alley at a specifictime. So they began planning their posistions. Bythe appointed time, they'd all been in the specified posistions. The timing and posistioning was everything in this fight.

The timing . . .

Stardust Pharoh arrived in the designated alley and broke off into a pre established formation. The plan was for the Roses from Glacier's Legendary Sharp-shooter, code named SEKINE, to go to the centre of the alley at 10:12 PM.

10:11PM, a restraunt worker who had hot pink eyes and hair,which was in a pixel cut, exited her building walking into the alley. SEKINE gasped and looked at Ryou, who looked back,shaking his suddenly became mad, she shrugged him off and ran toward the woman.

One of the Stardust Pharoh saw Sekine, charged at the worker,slamming an empty beer bottle on her head. The girl fell, she layed in a ball with the eyes of a deer's in a car's lights at night. Blood began claiming her face. SeKINe knelt by the woman.

"s-S-Se,kine" the woman whimpered softly before loosing conciousness. Ryou ran over to the guy with the bottle, , grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"What the hell is your problem?" he hissed

"I , I thought that worker had the drugs. I, thought she was one of you guysin disguise, and your shooter was running toward herso . . .. "

"Are you people REALLY this pathetic?!" Ryou yelled. sekine silently ran off as this was happening.

Police sirens sounded. Instinctively everyone fled. A choice that added to Sekine's regret. That night, Sekine found herself somehow sleeping, but instead of dreaming of totally made up scenarios, she dreamed, memories. Memories of a past life and the afterlife after it. Then she saw her, Masami Iwasawa,the teen who'd saved her from the boring mudane purgatory classes, through starting a band where she played the bass, giving her the ability to really reach out and touch people. The same teen that was slugged with a beer bottle

because of her.

She woke up after this, in the street corner she'd taken refuge in, now bawling her eyes out.

Two weeks had gone by. She woke up to the sun glaring brightly, telling her it was around mid day already. Notthat she cared. She stood up.

"I,I should go see her. The least I could do, is be there for her. I don't deserve forgiveness, but, but I want to try to be there ,right."

So Sekine marched her way to the bus stop. and took it to the big city hospital. She went up to the front receptiionist, who eyed her red ripped shirt, black work vest, ripped jeans and worned boots oddly.

"Masami Iwasawa please." she said nervously. The front desk attendant typed in the commands and gave her the room number. Sekine nodded then walked to Iwasawa's room, fear filling her chest as shekept finally got to the room, and, fighting fear and tears, she opened the door.

She saw the damage.

Iwasawa layed, pale as a ghost, unconcious, several tubes poking her. she looked, and felt, so empty, and lifeless. Her heart, just sank comepletely.

Then she heard a furosious yell as apair of hands shoved her into the wall, making a sickning thud, then she felt fists going into her.

She didn't move.

She cried.

Not for her pain though,

For her friend.

finally the nurse was able to wrewstle the man off of Sekine.

"Look at what this , thing did to my child LOOK AT HER!" he yelled with pure rage. Disoriented, Sekine got out of the room as quickly as possible. Someone called out for her. She din't care. She left.

Three months later, she layed in a huddle, the guilt still eating at her like fleas.

That's when a car drove at top speed right into her alley.

She didn't care.

Let it hit her.

Hope you enjoyed~! New chap next week!Please review!


	4. ひさ子

**Two followers! Whoo! Thank you :3please don't forget to review!**

On the outskirts of town lies an abandoned warehouse, once this building was used to store convinience store merchandise, it is now empty, exept for instrument cases, amplifiers, and currrently two people playing instruments. One was a girl who had brown hair in a pin up wore a white hoodie with a black shirt underneath, her sleeves were rolled up, blue jeans, black boots. She playeda blue Jazzmaster electric guitar. The other person there was a teen who was tall, had tousseled blonde hair, with blue eyes. he wore a denim jacket with a black hood, with a white shirt underneath, black jeans,black dusty combat boots, black fingerless gloves. He was playing a blackand blue set of drums. Currently thetwo were improving a melody between the two; often these improv sessions were how the band discovered melodies that eventually evolved into songs.

"Hold it!" the man yelled.

"What's up?" the woman asked. The man pointed to the side window where the sky had begun to turn into a rainbow color which continued to intensify

"What is that?" the woman asked as the guy came and put an arm around her waist.

"Up in the sky, a huge ice sculpture appeared all of a sudden five days ago. Now when the sun hits it just right, it makes this rainbow.'

"It does look pretty" she replied softly.

"I see it, as a sign of hope for the future." the man said with a huge smile.

"Need some nachos for all of that cheesy Yamiru?" the girl smirked. Yamiru nuzzled his head on the woman's who closed her eyes and smiled at the gesture.

"I mean it, Hisako. We've made it this far. We just need to wait a little longer and we'll be able to head to Tokyo and make it big!" Hisako suddenly shivered, there was some sort of, nostalgia that she felt with his words."Just gotta wait for Naoko and Ayumu to pass their JPLT" he smirked.

"They better do it soon, We can't keep living off these small gigs." Hisako replied "We gave everything up in America to move to Japan, homeless, penniless, barely passable skills in Japanese . . .but now look at us. We have near fluent skill in Japanese, showing promise in our gigs,making some money, but we're still using an abandoned warehouse as our home."

"WAHOO" two voices yelled as they entered the warehouse. A teen guy with brown hair, black eyes, a black jacket with a white hood, black slacks and shoes, a girl the same age, blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing a red ankle length dress, red dressy jacket, black and scarlet red sandals. they shoved some paper work in the two other teens' hands and proceeded to hug each other as they bounced around yelling random sounds of joy.

"You finally passed the JPlT!"Yamiru yelled.

"Alright we're out of here!" Hisako yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"How did your latest attempt go you too?" a teen with brown short layered hair, blue eyes, a black and white loli dress, black boots asked.

"We passed Hikari!" the two bouncing teens squealed sighed.

"Good, good" she said with a small smile. Well guys, why don't we go sign up for studio auditions. Now that you've all passed the JPlT, the record studios will take us seriously!" everyone cheered, packed up their instruments, then put them all in a hazel colored two seater pick up truck. Hikari and Yamiru went in the car, the other three were forced to sit in the back. They put ablue cover over themselves and Hikari drove off. the adrenaline was pumping ineveryone's veins now.

"Ooooh!" Naoko squealed, "This shall be the most epic-est, meaningful set of songs I play on my keyboard yet!"

"We won't fail!" Ayumu yelled. The two continued to chirp away, expressing their excitement. Hisako simply laid and gazed at the cover on top of them, really focusing on the image of the rainboow sky still in her head, aswell as the moment she'd shared with Yamiru. She contined to hold that instant in her mind, As she did, everything else faded away as she focused on just them and their future,playing together, , always holdng on to each other. Forever.

"Hisako . ." a voice whispered. a teen girl.

"Hisako!" this time a guy.

Hisako's eyes snapped open.

Something was not right.

"The truck is going too fast." Naoko whispered nervously. The truck was indeed traveling at an uncomfortable speed. Being in the middle, Hisako sat up from her half laying posistion and knocked on the truck's glass. She saw neither person turn their head. She then proceeded to open the back window door.

"We're going too fast." Hisako said calmly.

"That's perfect." Hikari said in a eery yet cheerful voice.

"You still haven't told me what the hell is going on" Yamiru said , loud, concerned.

"Why do you need to know? Just go with it!" she truck then went faster Yamiru took his seat belt off and tried to grab the steering wheel, mumbling "You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Suddenly hikari stuck her hand in Yamiru's face and pushed him into the passenger window.

"YAMIRU!" Hisako yelled. Yamiru did not respond. The truck then picked up more speed.

"What the hell Hikari?!" Hisako yelled

"Don't you see Hisako? it's hopeless. No Americans ever make it here. I already submitted applications to these record companies. most of them turned us down because we were American, gaijin. These people are too fucking into their own people to give two shits about us."

"DON'T JUST GIVE UP ON US LIKE THIS! DON'T THROW AWAY ALL OF OUR STRUGGLING! WE KNOW THERE'S STILL HOPE! YOU'RE THE LEADER! YOU SHOULD BE PUSHING FOR THAT! DON'T THROW EVERYTHING AWAY, NO-"

Hisako met a hand slamming into her face, knocking her down and out.

That's when she remembered, the afterlife. It's funny, how you gotta be this close to death to remember this stuff. Having helped start a band, dedicating eevry waking moment in it, admiring the leader to the point of hiding a secret crush on her, even if such feelings don't catch on to her heart now. having tokeep the band from falling apart when times got rough and desperate. then, finally reaching satisfaction with how far everything went, and passing on, to start it all over.

**"Otonashii helped everyone pass on right? He promised . . .Well then, either I'll wake up there alone, with a bunch of strangers, or maybe,**

**I'll see them again" **she thought. Police cars and ambulances were on their tail. This was it. The truck was going as fast as it probably could. Hisako began to cry, because, either way, she was going back to that place to damn early, and she could not reach happiness here. Naoko and Ayumu were hugging each other tightly. They couldn't jump out, the truck was going too fast, Hisako put her arms around the two hugging. All three of them were bawling now.

The truck then stopped abruptly. Hearing the police cars, Hikari got out and ran, only to be stopped quickly and hand cuffed. after looking around for a minute, and letting what'd just happened sink in, Ayumu and Naoko cheered happily and got out the truck. Hisako got out too and went to the truck's driver side, and got in.

"Yamiru . . " Hisako whispered. Shethen saw his bloody face, she felt like she was going to drown in tears, finally, as if being saved from the drowning, a set of arms wrapped around her, pulling her in.

"I'll be fine." Yamiru whispered, "It's just a bad concussion at the worst. besides, heh, you look just as bad, in case you haven't noticed." Hisako looked up at Yamiru , through the blood and tears, she saw his confident smile. Hisako never thought this would happen, never thought she do this, never cared to, until this moment. She wrapped her arms around Yamiru and put her lips on his, she had no idea what she was doing, and so she just stayed like that, shyly. He responded by kissing her back passionately. It only lasted a couple of seconds, before Yamiru stopped, putting his head on Hisako's shoulder, a big smile on his face. The passenger door suddenly opened. They took Yamiru while reporting his condition then saying there was a girl there who looked just as bad.

An ambulance quickly arrived for Hisako.

"Be quixk, but be careful. a police car will follow you, sit with her in the back have her lie down."Naoko put Hisako's arm over her shoulder and slowly dragged her to the back as police were interrogating an exhausted Ayumu. Half way there, she felt some of the weight be taken off her as a girl with blonde spikey hair that reach down her back helped her out. Her hands and forearms were bloody and burnt.

"Were, were you the one who saved us?" Naoko asked, Sekine shrugged.

"I just slammed a pole in the car. I, just, needed to save someone, after what I did."

"Sekine, it's, gonna be Ok." Hisako said before fainting. They got in the ambulance and the door was shut. Sekine looked around at all of the medical equipment and then at Hisako who was unconcious on the bed. She looked like Iwasawa did that night. Sekine hated that. Another friend, injured, there was nothing she could do. She just kept crying and cursing fate. Naoko looked at her quietly.

"I don't, I hate this. I hate it so much! Why is life so cruel? The Afterlife was so much better than this."

"Maybe." Naoko replied softly, but in the After Life, nothing you do really meant anything right? You accomplished things, but in the end, you just lost it all, you have nothing to show for it now, right? Well, you have a chance now. a chance to say, Screw The Hell. I'm going to change it. Like Hell I'm Dead! Like Hell it's over! What I do here can change things! Forever! It won't fade away like it did in the After Life. You have a playingfield that will always exsist, to mold, you can do it! You can make things great! All you have to do is look for the oppurtunities!" Sekine lookedat Naoko, blinked several times.

"Thank you, odd ball person." she mumbled, Naoko giggled.

They rode in silence for a few more minutes, when the truck came to an abruupt stop. The driver quickly picked up their walky talky.

"Sir, I've just spotted the crows at a house." Sekine immediately sprung up, leaped to the passenger seat of the ambulance which was luckily empty, opened the door, and ran to the house the ambulance was at. In front of the Victorian house was a car witha mysterious, unique sign.

She knew all too well.

**Done! Thank you for reading~ Please Review? =3**


	5. ゆり

**New Chapter! Hooray! Thank you for your support and reading~ I got another follower, Yay!**

**Sorry that I forgot to mention this last chapter, but if you were confused;The JPLT is a test for people who use Japanese as a second language. They can test their skill of the Japanese language. Often passng this test is key to getting virtually any job in Japan for non Japanese people. However, as mentioned there is still the issue that Japan is very homogeneous of a nation, so they still aren't totally keen on the idea of Americans being part of their work force or entertainment. Hopefully that makes you enjoy the Land of Oppurtunity you live in more if you're here in America. **

Hinata, Yui and Ooyama were walking throughthe neighborhood.

'Waaaaaaaaaaaa" Yui squealed "The air feels so nice, I haven't been out in so long! The sun is so bright!" Hinata lauged.

"Yeah, I'm out here a bit too much, but even worse,I'd been alone for so long. now you guys are here, now I'm so happy, and I won't be lonley anymore.'

"Even if it's just us, we can go on adventures like we did in the SSS! We can go to school and do Operation High Tension Syndrome! Or do Ooeration Torna-"Ooyama said

"We'd get arrestedif we tried Operation Tornado" Hinata replied. Yui laughed.

"Besides, there's no Angel to fight against."

Just then they approached a Victorian style house with a black carwith the top half of a white bird painted on it with three dots under it.

"There's that though.' Hinata mumbled darkly. He ran towards the house and found the door was open. He quickly got his shoes off and walked in with Ooyama following suit. The house seemed very well kept, Red carpet, with colorful flower pots well situated. A sophisticated but still welcoming atmosphere. He sat Yui so her back was on one of the flower pots.

"Heh, the flowers really suit you don't they." Hinata smiled, then ran into the house. Ooyama quickly covered Yui's mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just stay here, and stay quiet, OK?" Yui nodded. Ooyama ran into the house. He found Hinata at the end of a hallway, beside an entrance to what one could assume to be a family room. In there were two people dressed in big black overcoats with white shirts, black bandanas arount their necks, black baggy jeans and dirty boots. they both held dangerously sharp axes Three kids who seemed about eleven were tied into chairs, their mouths covered with cloths. A girl stood between the kids and the goons. She looked about Hinata and Ooyama's age. violet hair, with a green bow, big brilliant sea blue eyes, wearing a school uniform.

"Let's play a little game, kid. you gotta go find us a super valuable item in your house. It doesn't matter what. Just something worth a lot of money. For every ten minutes you take, we'll kill one of your siblings." the girl began babbling. It only lasted a moment though, before she nodded, then put her arms out. Hernext words,shespoke with anenormous amount of confidence.

"OK, you wanted something valuable, worth a lot of money? OK, just take me then. I, I honestly don't know where my parents keep their valuable items, and honestly, I'mnot going to put my precious siblings' lives on the line trying to find them. so just take me. You can do whatever you want with me, I'll become your item, I'll wear whatever you want, I'll do whatever you or whoever you sell me to wants. Guys love girls with confidence and good figure right? I have both, but I can be submissive too. So just take me, I promise you'll make more money off me than anything you'd find here." As she said this, strangely familiar images of people popped in her head, she saw adventures they had, she sawthem constantly looking in her direction with concern, adoration, respect.

"Even better, how about you just get the fuck out of here?" Ooyama yelled with tears in his eyes as he punched one of the goons in the jaw. Hinata then ran and attacked the other goon. The axes flew out of their hands due to the surprise attack. They kept punching the people, meanwhile the girl was now in total shock as two people who she kept seeing in these mental images appeared, fighting these goons off. Thats when she realized, these pictures, were memories. She actually used to lead these people. the SSS. Her heart rate quickened as adrenaline flooded her body. She could breathe easier now, so much easier. Finally Hinata and Ooyama had these people pinned.

"Still as crazy as ever I see, Yurippe." Hinata smirked Yuri laughed

"When did I seem sane?" she asked

"Graduation" Hinata smirked

"Don't you dare speak of that again." Yuri yelled Ooyama laughed. That's when it happened.

The goons broke freeof their pinnedposistion. They then ran and got their weapons. They then neared the trio.

'I hate people like you." a third voice said. "You come in here, thinking you're the top dogs, like you can just do whatever you want. You then get distracted and are shown to be the stupid unfocused kids you always were. Well, Well then, How will you appreciate the tables being turned on you? When somebody else has taken what was importantto you into their hands?" Everyone looked back to see this third goon had Yui, holding her by the hair, as he held a knife to her throat. He put the knife in, makeig a small prick. a line of blood fell.

"Why the hell did she not run out of here before that guy got to her?" yuri whispered quickly.

"S-she can't" Hinata stuttered. "She's paralyzed." he whimpered.

"OK" a chillng female voice uttered. "I've been down and out for two months now. I just got my hands burned like hell dealing with one little worm, She made me drive a pole into a car." sekine stood, hands burned, bloody, holding guns, one firmly placed in the third goon's eye, the other pointed at the two goons " Now I'm looking at three clearly spineless shit heads, talking aboutbeing "top dogs", who can only manage to target school children and quadruplegics, disgusting." the look in her royal blue eyes made them take on a presense of their own, one that commanded fear and respect. It sent chills down everyone's spines, never mind the rest of her unkept appearance.

"GET AWAY!" the goons yelled, running toward the door, dropping Yui. They were then stopped by a man with plenty of muscle, wearing a white under shirt and black pants. His hair was brown and spikey,

"No. Hell fucking no. I just spent the morning, fighting my damn way out of a landslide in the forest. the one thing that got me through it was remembering my friends, the people who meant everything to me. you people, YOU HURT THEM, YOU MADE THEM BLEED AND CRY! YOU AREN'T GETTING OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE GONNA GET JUSTICE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!

"Ma-Matsushita!" Ooyama yelled, tears still streaming down his face. Slowly Matsushita's mouth formed a smile as tears fell on his cheeks and he smiled, nodding. The goons crumpled to the ground, whimpering, police then came in , surounding them, handcuffing the goons and pulling them out. Silence fell on the room then.

"OK, " Yuri said, she took a deep breathe. " Kaori, when I untie you, get the big first aid kit in the back office" Yuri said as she untied her first sister. "Jun, go get the catapults ready when I untie you, set them to go to the hospital. Akari, when I untie you, call the hospital and tell them a girl who has serious electric burns on her hands is on the way. Sekine, go down the hall to the kitchen and sit in a chair, Hinata, grab Yui and do the same. Ooyama and Matsushita, the police probably have lots of questions, answer them the best you can." Everyone who could immediately started moving. Hinata lifted Yui, they shared an awkward happy hug and took her to the kitchen, Sekine trailing behind.

"Oh, My, Gosh!" Yui yelled. "Sekine , you were so cool just now, the way you scared three goons off ike that, and, and, and now we get to ride catapults! I've never rode a catapult before! This is gonna be so fun!" Sekine looked at Yui, blinked twice.

"It's scary, seeing the Yui I knew with the same amount of enthusiasm, yet, your body is so , lifeless." she said calmly. "At the same time though, it's nice , it's very nice, to finally see someone, so cheerful, after all of this time of gloom, heh, heh" Sekine rubbed Yui'ss head, Yui gave her a big smile.

"I'm glad I remembered everything! I'm so happy to see so many of you again!" Suddenly Yuri came in with the big first aid kit. She slowly closed the door behind her. she looked around, making eye contact with everyone, before her eyesfilled up and she started crying, her knees gave in. Hinata went to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We all felt it, Yuri, we all gained some hope today, we all avoided death, and found each other. Now we found you, and saving your siblings was a pretty awesome bonus.

"Thank, you" she managed.

"It was pretty fn scaring them off like that." Sekine giggled. Yuri then got up, walked to Yui and put a bit of antibiotic and a bandage on her neck.

"It'll heal in a day or two" she said, Yui nodded "As for you, dear bass player, you won't be so lucky." Sekine now had comical tears in her eyes.

"I get it, you have to send me away to them evil doctors and nurses for them to torture me more for the sake of saving these hands. It'll be a tough battle, but, I'LL BE VICTORIOUS!" Yui laughed, Yuri cocked an eyebrow. She then proceeded to wrap Sekine's hands in bandages.

"That'll hold them until you get there. Now, off to the catapults with all of ye!"

"YAY!" Yui yelled.

**OK, done! Whoo! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! More fun to come! Wahoo! Please remember to comment, Review! New Chappy tomorrow!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. 入江

**Wahoo! Thank you all for your support! Woot!**

A girl stood in the bathroom.

**This has to be the scariest thing I've done.** she thought, shivering. **How is everyone going to react?! I'm scared I really am! At the same time though . . .I had to do this. This problem had gone too far.** the girl now jumped at every little sound, even imaginary ones. Then she saw the door openand swore her heart screamed as if it were ina horror fic. Another girl walks into the bathroom in her school uniform, brown long hair in a loose ponytail that went down half her back.

"Irie! You still aren't ready for school? You gotta hurry! You get dressed,don't worry, I'll make you your favorite shake to go!" Irie gave a weak smile. Her sister smiled back at the nervous looking girl in a baby bllue bath robe and white towel on her head.

"Thank you, Sekine." Sekine ran off cheerfully as Irie sighed. Then she straightened her stance. "I'm gonna have to do this at some point." She took the towel off her head, ran to her room, got dressed, thenncame her got one on fine, then she slipped the other high rise black sock around her toes , then proceeded to jump uncontrollably around her room trying to pull it up, that's when she jumped while her back leaned on the window, which was an unlocked verticle window, that she fell through. She fell in to the big oak tree right in front of said window. Never before had shebeen grateful for the tree that would keep her up on windy nights as it scrapped against her window, and opening the window to stop it would just create a bigger catastrophe with the wind. The bottom branch of the tree gave way and Irie fell to a pretty merciful end to her little dive scare, on the fresh cut green grass of her house lawn.

"Yo, are you OK? Whoa!I-Irie?" a teen boy exclaimed. Irie tried to get up, but was abruptly stopped by a sharp pain in her foot.

"Hey, Keitaro, ugh, " Irie whispered,fighting her pain. "Sekine, she's , inside, go, on in" Keitaro chuckled and slid his arm around Irie's torso, helping her up.

"I can't let my poor future sister in law suffer out in the wild" hesaid happily. Irie smiled softly as they got in the house. Sekine looked at the two, and dropped the sealed thermos in her hands, the drink, unspilt.

"There are, a couple of questions running through my mind currently." Irie freaked out, blushing.

"I think lavander hair suits her well!" The red head proclaimed.

"Radical choice" Sekine mumbled picking up the thermmos.

'I-I know this is sudden, but, but I, I had to do it. In order to stop people from mistaking me for you. Our being twins has always caused this." Sekine sighed.

"Well, this'll take getting use to, none the less Irie, I admire your taking initiative. "

"You got a foot brace?She kinda fell out the window." Keitaro 's eyes widened.

"I'm fine!" Irie reassured. Sekine sighed and went to get a foot brace. Silence filled the air, but it was a caler silence thenwhat Irie had felt earlier.

"Well, Irie" a woman mumbled. "Have fun on your adventure today"

"O-OK, mom . . ."

"Don't Worry Mom!" Keitaro yelled cheerfully, the mentioned woman giving the boy a peculiar glare.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" A man's voice boomed. "You know I still don't trust you NEARLY enough to let my daughter spend eternity with you! You ARE NOT part of this family! You have not passed my fourty-two Tests of UnDeniable Manliness! Until then, I will not trust Sekine to you!"

"Sir!" Keitaro quickly responded, "I don't care how many tests you throw at me, or how difficult they may be! I will pass them all, I'll dowhatever it takes, to be able to call your most precious treasure mine as well!" The dad looked at Irie.

"Ah, Irie, growing a rebellious spineI see, that's the kind of spirit that got me the job I have today! Daddy is proud of you!" he grabs her into a hug. Irie smiles and lets out a laugh.

"Sir, I will cheerfully gladly die my hair whatever color you wish if that will help you see me as a more worthy man of your blessings!" theman looks at the boy, annoyed.

"Dy your hair light pink, wear a fedora, and I'll consider it." Keitaro nodded happily.

"Alright you, questionable bunch, it's school time" Sekine helpedut Irie's foot cast on. Tey walk out, Sekine and Keitaro holding hands, Irie swinging her school bag happily as she sipped her smoothie.

"Still wonder how that glacier ended up in th sky" Sekine started, pointing at the ice sculpture with her free hand.

"Catapults." Keitaro mumbled.

"Eh?"

Those giant clear transportation balls that've been flying in the sky for ten years now finally had their first system failure. Causing a few to fly too high up and froze together there five days ago." Sekine gasped

"Whoa, that must be torture for those people" Sekine exclaimed. "No wonder all of those planes keep flying there." Suddenly, like a surprise gift from above, a snowflake falls

"Snow!" Irie exclaims. The two other teens smile as snow falls, slowly but surely from the sky. They soon arrive at school.

"Whoa Sekine! Y- you dyed your hair!" Sekine got in front of Irie, putting her arm in front of her sister, facing the school

"Let it be knwon," she started, "That the Girl withlavander hair, is Irie. I'm Sekine. Hopefully this will finally clear up the confusion once and for all" A few people clapped.

"Thanks Sekine" Sekine nodded.

"You did a brave thing, and people should note it."

"I, just hope it works . . ." Irie mumbled, Sekine pated her on the head.

"Don't worry about it. Just be you, do things onlyyou can and would do, and people will only see Irie." Irie smiled, Sekine lifteda clump of Irie's bangs and kisses the part of Irie's forhead under it.

"Love you, little sis." Sekine whispered happily.

"Yosh, take care of yourself little sis!" Keitaro added. Suddenly big foot steps could be heard, everyone looked back to see the father running toward the trio. Sekine and Keitaro ran off

'WHERE'S YOUR FEDORA!?1?1?!" he yelled. Ire giggled, before etering the school herself. Shoulders up, standing tall.

'Today, I'll start a new life for myself!" she exclaimed

"Waaaaaah! This is so unfair!" Irie cried.

It was lunch time, Irie sat on the wall of a beautiful bridge that stood above a clean lake. Sekine and Keitaro stood in front of her. Sekine grabbed Irie into a hug.

"Aww, my poor little sissy got in trouble cuz the school won't allow hair dying." Irie now wore a news boy hat over her head.

"Now what can I do to not be mistaken for Sekine"

"I've got it!" Keitaro announced,Wear a fdora!" Irie laughed "Seriously! That'll work it'll b your style!"

"Maybe I will try thst.. "

"Well, I'm hungry." Sekine declared. "Let's get some food."

"Umm," Irie laughed, "My feet are really sore, could you guys get me lunch aand bring it here, pwease?" she handed them money.

"Whacha want?" Sekine asked

"You know hat, I think I'll try the Mapo Dofu."

"You sure?" Sekine pursed her lips, not even dad can stand it."

' I'm feeling brave." Irie said with confidence. Sekine sighed and they left. Irie sighed looking arouund.

"What a day ... " she looked at the scenery, distracting herself for a few minutes. Kids playedin the snow, revrting back to the little kids they were long ago.

'Sekine!" a voice yelled harshly. Irielooked and saw Miyako, a girl with long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, slanted bangs.

"You swore you didn't like Keitaro in that way! Yet you'd been in a relationship with him for a month!"

"I dunno, what's going on . . ." Irie began, "But I'm Irie, not Sekine." I'm sorry what happened happened,but you have the wrong person" Irie frowned mentally from how many timesthese mistaken identitysituations happened with her and Sekine.

"Stop lying!" Miyaki yelled as she approached Irie. "You put a hat on and hide behind your sisters' innocence? You really are acold hearted piece of work."

"I'm telling you Miyaki! I'm Irie!" Irie pulled off her hat, showingher lavander hair.

"Shutup!" Miyaki yelled, punching Irie in the face, which caused her to loose balance and fall of the bridge. For a moment, she was falling light speed, until a quick glance andreflex allowed her to grab the bridge's bottom ledge. Meanwhile Miyaki stared, slack jawed

"oh, oh my gosh, I totally did not mean to do that, oh mygosh!"

Sekine and Keitaro were coming from the cafeteria to the bridge, when they saw a big cluster of people , they quicken their speed a bit, people were muttering "What's going on?"The response to the question wasalways whispered, then Sekine heard someone mumble her name.

'What?" Sekine asked, the whisperer looked back.

"So you are Sekine" he panicked.

"What's going on?" Sekine asked.

"Miyaki pushed Irie off the bridge." a girl explained. Sekine was frozen with shock and fear she then ran through the crowd. She saw Miyaki sitting on the bridge, facing where Irie had fallen off Sekine grabbed Miyaki's shoulder.

"What's this all about?" Skine asked in a dark even tone.

"I-Irie, I'm sorry, but Sekne and i promised long ago, that neither of us would date Keitaro, because we both liked him like like him, but they've been dating,for a month now. So, I wantedto punch her, smack some sense into her, bu-"

"What kind of friend are you?!" Keitaro yelled."A friend hurts you and all you want to do is smack them? Why not talk it out?"

"BECAUSE SHE KEPT SAYING SHE WAS IRIE!

"THAT WAS IRIE!" Keitaro yelled louder. tears now fell down his eyes. "Ever since the beginning, I was the only one, the only friend who could tell Sekine and Irie apart. Irie would always be so lonely because everyone just saw Sekine when they looked at her. I did see Irie though, and Sekine. I love Sekine because she isn't just an amazing person, she shows how much she loves er family, and how timeless her love is! She's always there to be Irie's friend! you're my best friend, I don't want that to change! I know you'll find someone" Miyaki cried and jumped off the bridge, she was falling on top of Irie, which caused Irie to panick and let go but Miyaki caught her and was now sitting on the bridge edge holding Irie by both hands.

"Heh, this should be easier for you to hangon to" Miyaki smiled. Irie gave a small smile back. "Hey, I didn't mean, to kill anybody, I just wanted Sekine to pay for not being honest"

"I know." Irie replied. "It's Ok, really, I understand." Irie had tears in her eyes. "You're lonely, your parents died,You were looking for someone to notice you, I noticed you, but I was lonely as well, and too shy to change. You found friends, Keitaro, Sekine, and I, you fell in love with Keitaro, and Sekine took that. That must have hurt a lot.'

"It wasn't worth this, not at all." Miyaki cried,Irie massaged Miyaki'shands with her thumbs to ry and cheer her up.

"I'm not afraid to die you know." Miyaki's eyes widened.

"Shutup. Stop saying that crap right now!"

"I'm serious, I lived an amazing life! I enjoyed all of the little things, the little joys of every day to the fullest. My family, my friends, festivals, I loved it all. You, haven't got to live life like that yet, I don't want you to miss out on finding happiness in this life"

Without warning,

she let go.

Miyaki screamed.

Irie fell in the water.

As she fell, her memories of the After Life came back.

It allowed her to go in peace.

**Thank you for reading! please review/ comment!**


	7. 藤巻と野田

**Thank you al so much for your support! Whoo! **

**These stories will all connect in time :3**

A teen boy pacesanxiously around his living room

"Why are you so up tight today Akito?" a woman asked

"Ooyama has been gone for several hours mom I'm worried about him." His mom purses her lips.

"That's scary, there've been several violent instnces in this area of town today, no deaths reported, but the way these people are describing it . ..there's some pretty scary stuff." Akito sighed.

"They're payed to spice stories up like that' he replied "If dangerous stuff is happening, I should go find him,make sure he is OK, it's my responsibility as his exchange brother. Especially since he's a foreigner, it's really dangerous out there stupid gaijin hunters." his mom nodded, he grabbed his shoes and katana and he left the house. Akito Fukimaki had a problem though. He had a license, but his dad had the car the family used. he had his bike, but he feared he may have had to go distances to large for a bike.

"**I shouldn't take public transport, I wanna look everywhere, public transport wouldn't let me, and after that catapult accident, I don't trust 'em."** He thought. Then a chill hit his spine as hethought of another idea. **I could, borrow someone's car. They'd arrest me for stealing though, even though I was gonna return it. . . Screw it. I need to find Ooyama." ** So Fujimaki went to the nearest house which hada van, used his handy dandy multi tool gadget to unlock the passenger door, and began hijacking the startedit, he got out, shut the door of the red family van with sliding doors , got in the drivers seat, and drove off.

A hikikomori sat in his room, watching natsu no Yami, , when an alert came up that the car that belonged to his mom was forcefully turned on, and droven away Someoe was causing trouble for his mom.

That pissed him off to the core.

He tousseled his purple hair

"Little buggers makin me get out of my room to kill em' " He ran out, grabbing his hallberd..

"Mom some buggers hijacked your car but don't worry I'mma kill them and bring it back to you unharmed if they harm it they'll pay for it." the mother looked at her socially awkward child, blinking, noting his PJ attire of a white tee andblack spandex shorts.

"Umm, OK Noda, thank, you?"

"Uh,huh, bye!" he grabbed a butcher knife and ran off,his mom sat with a very weary look on her face.

Fujimaki had developed a nice pattern of driving and searching for any clues of his friends' where abouts He feltlike he was in a video game, looking for the ight signs or people to talk to, to advance the story along. Nothing really stood out. Fujimaki gritted his teeth in agitation.

**There has to besome way to narrow down my search w- AHHH!**

A pissed off Noda was banging on the pasenger door as he ran to keep up with the van. Fujimaki stopped at the corber, opening the window.

"Give that carback tomy mom before I kill you a thousand timess!" Fujimaki sighed.

"I'm sorry man, but my best friend is a foreigner, he's staying with me and's been missing for hours, Alot of crazy stuff is happening around here, So I need to find him now."

"I don'tcare. Give my mom's car back!"

"I'm sure your mom will understand that I just needto find my friend and i'll give the car back. tell you what, you can comewith me and point that knife at me allyou want1 just let me find my friend," Noda grimancedd and glared at Fujimaki.

'Gota phone so I can call my mom?"

**Shortchap, sorry, these chaps might be a bit shorter, still trynakeep ita character or two only per chapter. Thank you for reading! Please commment! Flames seed my Cyndiquil!**


	8. TK

Rain fell, the year was 2024. An old man and a boy sat in a traditional Japanese house in the woods. The boy had spikey brown hair. The old man was bald with sharp gray eyes. Both wore karate uniforms, the old man had a third degree black belt, the boy had a red belt.

"Sensei" the boyaske

"Hmm?"

"Why do you live in the forest? Mom says the city would be much more practical."

"The city, boy, is all about hussle and bustle, and humanity's tragic struggle is a lot easier to see and get yourself, causing you to be depressed and feel the hopelessness they do. Here in the forest though, you are surrounded by the beauty of nature- the best views this world has to offer! Such beauty promotes only calmness, tranquility, faith, and deep thinking. that is why, dear boy, I have decided to take on a mission."

"What kind of misssion, sensei?"

"A boy in the city is being abandoned by his folks because he is going blind. See, they see that as the hopelessness I mentioned. I want to show this kid the beauty of the world here in the forest, and give him a chance." the boy smiled.

"I'll help too!"

"Good, good, Matsushita."

Two weeks later the old man, then in a nice polo tuckedinto khaki pants and Matsushita dressed in a similar fashion. They stood in a foster home, watching as children ran around, minding their buisness. Finally, a boy appeared. He had blonde long hair, his eyes were gold, but a bit blurry. When he layed them on Matsushita, he began crying.

"These kids are runin' around, looking for hope dude, it's just like the AfterLife!"

The year is now 2032, Noda and Fujimaki were riding in the van. they were going through a neighborhood.

'Why would he be here? He's a gaijin, don'tthey just run around the city and bug people there?" He pointed his hallberd at Fujimaki's cheek "Quit Screwing Around!"

"There was an incdent with gaijin hunters on the news earlier. If Ooyama was involved or even nearby, he probs fled and hid here. " They then came across a victorian style house, a police car was there, along with Matsushita and Ooyama. Fujimaki ran out of the car, pulling the key out and taking it with him.

"Ooyama!" Fujimaki yeled. Ooyama looked and beamed at his host brother. it was different this time though, as Fujimaki noted. Usually Ooyama just gave him shy smiles. Now he gave the katana weilder a big grin, like they were good feiends.

"Fujimaki! So much happened today, but you wanna know the best thing that happened? I-"

"Hey!" Noda yelled, "You found our friend, now give memy mom's car keys backsoI can drive this car home!" Fujimaki scoffed.

"Kid, you don't even have a drivers' license, do you?" Noda gritted his teeth.

"Well get in the car and drive us home!" Noda yelled back.

'No." Suddenly Yuri appeared alongside the group of teens. 'Fujimaki, take us to the hospital."

"Who are you?" Fujimaki asked with a very animate suspicious glance, "and since when have I taken orders from you?" Yuri sighed.

"I have to check on Sekine, it's the least I can do."

" . . .Yeah," Matsushita said, 'I might have hitten my head acouple of times tryna get outta that landslide"

"OK, we'll just take these people to the hospital and go home, OK kid?' Fujimaki concluded, addressing Noda who scoffed.

"Fine, but that's it!" he pointed his hallberd at Fujimaki "Got it?" Fujiaki nodded.

So they all got in the car and Fujimaki began driving to the hospital.

In the city, a teen with blonde hair and a red cloth covering his eyes was dancing as he made his way down theside walk.

**Where's Matsushita, man? he's been gone so long, I wanna find him so we can go home and dance and hang out! Watch some more Fairy Tail! That show may be super dated, but I love it! Matsushita's descriptions of what's going on are amazing~ It's the next best thing to seeing it myself! That last episode, oh, my, gosh! I gotta know what happens!** He continuesdancing around as he thinks about the epic adventures of Fairy Tail, when a van stops.

"Yo TK!" Matsushita yells as Noda yells about stopping again in the back ground.

" Yo Matsushita!" TK yells in delight. Matsushita opens the door and Tk gets in.

"Ne, TK, I finally understand all of that rambling you' always done about the AfterLife, I rememberit too now."

"Whoo!" TK yells as he strangely sniffs around the car andgets inthe back.

"Sorry, TK is blind, so his parents abandoned him, but my sensei adopted him and trained him to oercome his blindness through scent and hearing '

"Can we please just stop picking people up and go home? This was supposed to be just a search for one person, not a mini ambulance taxi . . ." Noda sneered,pushing his hallberdin Fujimaki's face, Fujimaki sighs

"This isn't my idea of fun either buddy"

Welp,there's that . . Sorry it took so long! . New chapters every day until Monday probably Hope you enjoyed, glad to see I'm getting Noda's characterright. Anyways, your reading is always appreciated! Please comment~!


	9. 椎名と遊佐

**Thank you for your support! Enjoy!**

**Gaijin hunters go after foreigners in Japan. Usually it's just people bombarding foreigners with questions about theirhome country but some are, well, evil, and attack people.**

A girl ran through the streets of Tokyo. she had a light blue summer dress on, with a royal blue scarf covering her mouth. Her red eyes were calm yet absolutely focused as she quickly darted down the streets, passing boring darkened alleys of apartments and mom and pop restraunts and dry cleaners. She finally got to a certain street and immediately slowed to a walk, her fists were clenched as she held herself confidently, her eyes becoming a tad bit closer to anger. She then saw the familiar cloth of a gaijin hunter group on top of a building.

Her blood came to an all time boil.

She ran into the building, quickly ducking behind a corner.

**Hmph, surprised nobody is here to block the door way . . .but maybe . that might meann they're haing too much fun . . .with her. This is so stupid.** Her heart kept beating, more and more quickly as anger kept creeping in, wrapping it's selfaround her head, so much so that some of it seemingly melted into tears that threatened her eyes. she blinked them away..

It struck without warning-

All of her memories of the afterlife exploded their way into her mind. Shiina facepalmed

**Why is this coming back now?** she she quickly shook her head and cautiousy but quickly made her way through the building. She'd never felt such adrenaline levels as she had now. She had to admit though, some where deep beneath al of the anger and worry she felt, she found this thrill, well, pleasurable. The building was farely barewith some boxes hastily thrown around, a windo lied near the roof, shining a rainbow light into the building.

'This Rainbow light, this open space, the damp air . . ." a oice began "Who could ask for a better place to have their way with a beautiflu Russian Gaijin. " Shiina turned tothe person who was saying that, just in time to see a familiar skirt get tossed away as the man was seen straddling a girl with beautiful wavy blonde had red eyes, that currently were filled with tears as she blurrly saw this monster undoing his jeans, tears flowed down her face as he finished, standing up to take his clothes off comepletely, her bare naked body shivered with overflowing fear and , self conciousness

That's when he felt a sharp as hell pain entering his stomach quickly. He rolled away akwardly . Shiina darted to her friend, grabbed her hand, the girl stood and ran behindher rescuer. Shiina grabbed a brown blanket on a boxand threw it over the girl's body. they got out of the building and picked up speed.

"Shiina-a " the girl cried, barely audible, Shiina looked back and smiled gently at the girl she'd saved.

"Shiina, I , i remembered the After Life,while I was trapped in that place. it was amuch better place than here, it was like, it was like heaven.

"Don't get any ideas."Shiina mumbled. 'You're a girl who got smuggled here from Russia, my parents abandoned me and i got saved by Japanese imigrants. we met up eventually and found we had alot in common We clung to each other for hope, i knowit's hard,dealing with bullies and bastardslike this, but if we die now, they win. after eerything we've been through, we can't allow that, let's keep fighting, Yusa." Yusa nodded and held onto Shiina's hand tighter. They then heard shouting, turning their heads they saw it was the Gaijin Hunters. There were a bunch, all with weapons.

"Shit. . ." Shiina mumbled. "Looks like we'll haveto resortto desperate measures." she grimaced, and hesitated for a second,then at the next intersection,she ran with Yusa midway through the cross walk with cars blazing and honking around them. A redvan stopped right in front of them. The girls quickly got inside.

"Shiina! Yusa!" Matsushita yelled.

"Radical" TK nodded.

"Drive awayas fast as youcan" Shiina car remained still. the gaijin hunters banged their weapons on the window.

"Fujimaki!" Yuri yelled

"Sorry, Yurippe" Fujimaki replied. "I was just remembering everything we went through"

"Alright!" Ooyama yelled, Noda face palmed.

'Let's just, get to the damn hospital, please? " Fujimaki steps on the gas pedal, getting away from the gaijin hunters. They got through the city finally. The last thing they saw on their left was a school and next to it, a bridge that covered a lake. They just then saw a girl falling into the lake with her school uniform on. Fujimaki stepped on the brakes and ran into the lake.

He regretted it immediately.

**SHIT I CAN'T SWIM! DAMN IT WHY AM I DOING THIS?!** he flaps his arms under water helplessly while scrunching his whole face up in effort to hold his his breath. **OK, calm down, It's sink or swim, literally, not only that, somebody's drowning over there! I gotta save 'em!** Fujimaki relaxed his muscles, then focused and put himself in a decent putterly posistion, then began butterfly stroking his way accross the lake. Clumbsy atfirst, but he slowly got the hang of it.**Ok, good, I got it down . . .Now I gotta open my eyes under water, right now ugghhh ** he clenched his eyes then slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled proudly when he did. He then resurfaced, then went back under after a few fulps of air.

"The idiot's actuallly teaching himself to swim on the spot" Yuri said in amazement.

Fujimaki kept searching for the girl who fell, he finally found the girl who was laying on the river floor, passed out. He grabbed her torso and immediately began to twist and turn as the weight of the girl made him loose his balance.

**shit ** he thought, then regained balance quickly by having his body stand vertically as he took the girl up to the surface. He took a big breath as he did, then looked at the girl. He gasped.

"H- Hey! Wake up!" he yelled. The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm back, in the battle front . . ." she whispered

"No you aren't" Fujimaki laughed

"Huh?!" the girl replied

'IRIE!" voices started calling, Irie imediately looked back and saw Miyaki on the bridge ledge, covering her face, In front of thegroup of kids on the bridge was Sekine and Keitaro. Everyone was cheering. Irie looked back, tears in her eyes, she smiled back at them, she lifted her arm up weakly and waved.

'Ne, let's get you to the hospital, Ok? Sekine is there Irie nodded and they got to the van.

"Could, could i lay in the trunk?" Irie asked. "I fell twice today, I'mpretty dizzy"she mumbled, Fujimaki nodded

"Thank you, , for saving me" she said blushing.

"Sure thing" Fujimaki replied He went to the driversdoor, and ignoring Noda's nagging andthreats, opened the trunk. Irie crawled in and closed the trunk, before laying down in acurved ball and falling into a nice little nap.

**WOO DONE! Thank you for reading! **


	10. 岩沢

**As always, thank you for your support! Writing this has been super fun! Spending hours pacing in the hall really building this story in my head! Enjoy!**

Miyuki Sekine looked out the window , tears kept rolling down her face. She was exhausted, haing to spend forever talking to cops, then her mom, then having to comfort her guilt stricken mom, all of this after yelling Miyaki's ear out as Keitaro held her back

"She almost died, my little sister almost died because I, I,, I don't regret what I did, but, whyd she have to pay for it? I think, I think I lost her . . .even if she's alive, she, she won't ever forgive me, will she? She'll never talk to me again, because I'll always be some stupid fool to her, the one tha-" Sekine melted into sobbing. When they arrived at the hispital, her mom at there, rubbing her eyes.

"S-Stop it" her mom said, you- you're making me-" she began crying too.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" Yui exclaimed She wassitting in front of Hinata, looking at the city below as they passed, The rainbow light shined down, making the experience that much more enchanting.

"You got lucky, for this phenomana happening while you take your first catapult ride. I took my first on a cloudy day."

"Say, Hinata, what do you think caused thatglacier thing to form/"

"Dunno, but, it probably won't last long, so we'll have to enjoy itwhile it lasts.

'i'll look forward to looking at it, after my surgery.'

'And I'll be right there with you when you open your eyes" Hinata said, wrapping his arms around Yui"

"Hinata, thank you, for every thing" Hinata put his face on Yui's head, inhaling her scent.

"Awww" they heard Sekine say through a speaker. Sekine was right next to them in her own catapult.

"Hey Sekine!"Yui yelled, have you seen any other SSS people?' Sekine scrunched up into a ball

"Hi-Hisako and, I-Iwasawa" she whispered. Yui looked at her confused

"Wha-"

"Let's not talk about it, OK Yui?" sekine asked, her voice filled with plea. Yui nodded and left it at that.

They arrived at the hospital. Two nurses were there already, they saw Sekine with her bandaged hands which Sekine unwrapped nerously. their eyes widened as they got her to follow them. Hinata carried Yui to a waiting room, putting her on a seat.

"I need to go talk to someone really quick." Yui nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, that won't happen again, there aren't people like that in a hospital." Yui nodded, abit less slowly. Hinata walked off. Bored, Yui looked at the TV, at the news. A few minutes later, she was scared.

Hinata went upin the elevator, then went to a specific office, all through out he was getting stares from people knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" a voice called. Hinata got himself together, took a deep breath and entered. The man at the desk covered with papers comepletely disorganized, stared at Hinata, then his eyes widened. Hinata was confused at why his boss with graying hair and a morning shadow was so surpris

"I know, you're surprised to see me like this but, look, I was wondering, if I could quit this drug testing job and maybe go into a RN internship.'

"Two things, One, you need to go to college to qualify for that. Two, I don't think you'll have time for a job of any kind for thenext week, or month, or year . . ."

"What do you mean?" The man took adeep breath.

"Scientists have for years had the ability and interest to study other realms, other universes. They usually come back empty handed, with people yelling at them for wasting tax money. this time they became a bit more lucky."He turned to his computer, he started typing while talking. "They arrived in a realm that resembled our world. There was a big school there, They explored the school, dound it'd seemingly been abandoned, but there was definetly evidence that people were once there. The biggest evidence, was this picture." He turned his monitor so Hinata couldsee the picture. His heart skipped a coupleof beats.

_There had been just one time,in the history of the battle front, when the battle front agreed to cooperate with the school. Picture Day. _

_'It'll be our way of making permanent evidence of our exsistance' Yuri had said. 'Don't show up in your school uniforms thouugh, wear something that'll let people see what you are on the inside, tell your story! Don't be too serious though, becreative, and silly. have fun._

_Picture day came along nd Kanade andall of the NPCs were being lined up formally. They had all been posistioned on bleacherswhen the SSS bursted in loudly, _

_"SEKINE GO LONG!" Hinata yelled throwing a base ball while in a base ball uniform. Sekine , who was in a bass fish costume with a base ball uniform over it, calling herself a 'bass player' . she caught it but fell, then proceeded to squirm around, until Shiina, wearing a slick badass black dress helped her up._

_"This is so stupid" she mumbled. Yuri was dressed up like the Monopoly mascot, her violet hair still visable, Otonashii was dressed as a secret agent with his ahir slicked back, mentally facepalming at all of this. iwasawa was dressed as a hipster ._

_" Hisako, I'm so gonna kill you for this dare." she mumbled Hisako got in her face._

_"If that's what you want, master, I'll be happy to comply, nyan." she said_

_"Nyo!" Irie yelled, 'As a fellow cat maid I shall happily share your punishment nyan!"_

_"Then we can kill Yui for this dare, nyan?" Hisako asked_

_"that's scary nyan!"_

_"Oooooh, so that's why you dared me to be something I totally dispised, because I let Yui into our game of Truth or Darelast night?" Iwasawa asked. Hisako nodded proudly. Yui then ran past them in a devilish lolita cistume. Hisako sent adeath glare at her as she passed,Yui stuck her tongue out. _

_Matsushita cospalyed as Naruto, Tk dressed up in the same style a break dancer in a musicvideo would. Takamatsu came looking like a model for A&F. takeyama came in sacred looking robes. Noda dressed asa Spartan, Yusa dressed as a spy for the CIA,wearing normal clothes. Fujimaki dressedas a penguin, because nwither could swim, Ooyama dressed as a normal boy with wings._

_They all got infront of everyone else, lining up._

_"This, this is unacceptable." Kanade said, walkingup to Yuri who put both handson her cane._

_"You never announced any dress code." she smirked. Kanade put both hands on her face,tousseling her hair a bit. She finished that, then snapped her head back in surrender._

_"Fine" she mmbled, walking frowned, looking at her._

_"say cheese everyone!" the camera man yelled_

_"Cheese!" they yelled._

that was the picture Hinatawas staring at now

"People are gonna be floodin' ya with all sorts of questions kid, they may een ask you to go there" Hinata gasped, then looked down. He nodded and stood up.

"I guess I'll be in contact with you once this is over."

"Or as close as it will get"the man mumbled. Hinata ran back to where Yui was,the girl was surrounded by people who'd just witnessed the same story as her on the news.

"We aren't answering any questions!" Hinata declared, making his waythrough the crowd, then grabbing Yui. , the people closed in more on them, they looked at each other, sighed, spent the next hour and a half talking to the curious people about the After Life.

"I can't believe they found out!" Yui yelled when they finally got out of there, Hinata nodded.

"I hope everyone else isn't bombarded with those kinda people asking allof those questions"

"Y-Yui?" Yui looked back yo see Irie and Yuri. Irie was wearing a hospital pyajama set.

"Irie!" the pinkette exclaimed. Irie ran and grabbed Yui's head into a hug.

"Yuri and I were gonna go find Sekine, wanna join?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, Yuri, I need to talk to you about something" Hinata said. Yuri nodded. "Yui you tell Sekine and Irie, I know theres gonna be some big girly squeal fest when you're all together, I ain't gonna go around that " Yui stuck her tongue out.

"K!' Yui yelled. They walkedto the receptionist.

"Excuse me," Irie spoke out, the nurse looked at the group. "I'm looking for Tomoko Arikawa."

"Hold on a minute . .She's in room 510"

"Thank you!" Irie bowed then began walking. The others followed,looking at her funnily.

"When Sekine arrived in the After Life, she had amnesia, she could not remember her name, so I gave her the name of my twin sister, Sekine, she loved it so much that when she rememberedher real name, she ditched it for Sekine because she said her old name was boring."

"You have a twin?! That's so cute!" Yui said Irie blushed, nodding with asmile

"Our hair is naturally brown though, I dyed my hair to look different, but the school ismaking me take the dye out.'

They took the elevator to the fifth floor. They arrived at 510, Irie knockedon the door.

"Come in!" Sekine yelled. Irie opened the door, and ran in giving her best friend a surprise glomp

"Sekine channnnn" Irie cried

"I-Irie" Sekine cried, slowly wrapping her bandaged arms around her. Hinata sat Yui on the bed and walked out, Yuri following him. right after Hisako ran in, and tackled the two hugging girls, joining in on their hug. After a couple of minutes they let go, irie looked and saw Yui sitting on the bed, crying, but smiling as she looked at them.

"Everyone! Yuiis crying! She needs huggles!" Irie declared, the three went to hug Yui with just as much enthusiasm

"Oh my, gosh" Hisako yelled after a few minute of hugging, Yui has, that bat tail still!" Yui laughed

"Yup, I'm so happy, I'd wag it if I could! I'm gonna get surgery tomorrow! Gonna get my spine fixed so I can walk again! Then we can find Iwasawa and-"

"She's brain dead." Sekine said miserably. "It's my fault"

"What the heck do you mean it's your fault?" Hisako asked, bewildered. Sekine sighed and told them everything while fighting tears.

"Her, I went to see her, and her father saw me, and beat me to a pulp . .. the whole time I cried, because she had been in so much more pain. I deserved what I got I-" Sekine was met with a bitch slap in the face.

"That's just straight up bull shit Sekine. Iwasawa would react this way too if she heard you, you know I'm right!"

"I didn't get to know Iwasawa as well as you, but I sure know Hisako, and if Hisako bitch slaps you, you know you messed up." Yui defended. Irieput a reassuring hand on Sekine's shoulder

"It's funny, Sekine-nee chan is going through the same thing right now, I think." they were looking away from the door,except Yui, who suddenly saw two people enter theroom, she imediately shh'dthem silently whileshaking her head, hoping she got the message across, they walked in and sat down, Yui mentally sighed in relief.

" My twin sister Sekine and I would always be mistaken for the other. Today, a friend of ours was mad because she found out Sekine-nee chan and she started yelling at me. I was sitting on a bridge, I kept trying to convince her that I wasn't Sekine, but she didn't listen, then punched me which caused me to fall in a river. I bet you she feels so much guilt for that, but I'm gonna tell her, hat she has no reason to. She, all she did was admit her feelings to the guy she loved, that night she came back,so late, crying because the boy had the same feelings, I couldn't have been more happy for her, they were so happy together, I'm so happy for them. Even if I died today, I'd have known the whole thing was an accident. Nobody wanted to kill anybody, and nobody wanted to hurt me. It definetly hasn't changed that I love all of them, very much. That's how I know, that Iwasawa, even if she's brain dead, in her heart, she still loves Sekine just asmuch, because Sekine just wanted to save Iwasawa, not hurt her." Sekine tearfully nodded while Irie gave her a hug

"Damn it Irie, you're making me freakin cry over here" Hisako yelled playfully

"Ditto" Yui admitted.

"Irie"

Irie jumped at the new voice, she looked and saw her sister with her face down, gritting her teeth. Irie crawled over and gave her sister a hug, which made her start crying, so did their mom.

After promising to come home at a reasonable time, Irie saw her family off and then she was walking with the rest of Girls DeMo with Sekine leading them. They'd found Yuia wheel chair that Irie pushed They arrived at their destination and Sekine nervously knocked on the door then ran behind Irie

'Someone check for her parents" she whispered, Hisako went in. She came back and shook her head.

"No, but there's a baby" she whispered.

**Cliffy! Thank you for reading! Reviews/ Comments welcome!**


	11. 奏

**Second ro last chapter! As I said, thank you so vey much for your support through all of this! Hope you enjoy this ending!**

Girls DeMo looked at each other nervously, a baby? Why was there a baby there?

"It might be a relative's . .."Hisako offered.

"Probably, let's go in and watch it, make sure it doesn't get lonely or what not." Sekine suggested. everyone agreed and they quietly entered the room. They all saw the baby, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed , her tiny lavander hairs adding to her peacefully closed eyes, with a lightly clenched fist in front of it's slightly opened mouth that breathed out tiny air puffs as it slept.

"It's so cute." Yui whisper-shrieked.

"Shiina would be all over it" Irie whispered, "Right Sekine?"

"They took her off all but one machine.' Sekine whispered.

That's when everyone put their attention on the girl in the bed, sleeping next to the baby. She had bandages on her head with one iv on her.

" Damn thug . . ." Hisako mumbled under heer breath, as she clenched her fists, tears threatning to escape her eyes. Sekine was already on her knees crying with Irie comforting her , Yui looked away as tears ran down her face. Hisako grabbed Iwasawa's hand with Sekine and Irie joining shortly after. Irie pulled Yui's hand so she could join as well. They stayed like this for a long time Irie kept looking around the room,

**It really hurts, seeing them cry so much, I know it's kinda necessary, mourning the loss of Iwasawa, heck I'm starting to feel teary too, but maybe there's a way to cheer them up or ease their pain. . . That's it!**

"Guys!"Irie exclaimed while whispering, "I found a Sad Machine chip! I have an I-Pad 11 and some ear plugs, we could listen to it together!"

"I guess we could, we gotta keep an eye on the baby though" Hisako reminded them, they nodded as Irie got the chip, then plugged in the headphones and put on in her earr, offering Sekine the other bud. Hisako took Yui off her wheel chair and propped her against the bed, she closed and set aside the wheel chair, then put a bud in her ear and one in Yui's ear. They satnow, all of their backs to the bed. Irie then fumbled with the I-Pad a bit and began playing the album.

Chillsran down their spine, their bodies started tingling, the blood in their head was pounding.

"This, is bloody amazing" Sekine mumbled.

"Truly timeless" Hisako agreed.

"Awesome!" Yui squealed.

" Definetly see how this meant so much to Iwasawa" Irie noted. They continued listening to the album, becomingdeeply mesmorized by the music.

Meanwhile a lady layed in her hospital bed, after sleeping for fourteen hours, while waking up many times to comfort her newborn twins, her new precious treasures. While she admittedhaving to do it all alonefor now was difficult, particularly after six hours of being in labor, to deliver them, it was all worth it seeing them asleep. she couldclearly envision theirfuture together, with their daddy, happy, and strong. Playing, crying, laughing, doing it all, to say in the end, they'd lived.

"That was the message i spent so long at that school, getting through people's heads." she whispered. A hand tapped her shoulder. the lady looked back to see a nurse. She askedthe lady to follow her. They went out into the hall.

"Mrs. Otonashii, I'm afraid one of your lvelies has disappeared. none of us know how it happened. We're only telling you this so soon after we discovered this ourselves because we want to know if you know where she is?" the nurse explained. Kanade closed her eyes

"I do know where she is." she said as she walked into her room to pick up her other baby that had sincebecomea bit fussy, she rocked the baby gently inher arms, keeping her normally blank expression. the baby soon closed it's chestnut brownn eyes. Kanade had to admit, chestnut brown eyes were a weird combo to the amber hair, especially for a girl, but she was confident that she'd find a way to make it work down the road. With that, she walked out of her room,her child fast asleep in her arms.

Hisako was so mesmorized by the musicthat when someone tapped her on the shoulder, her whole body flinched.

"Sorry," a nurse said, Hisako looked around and saw everyone else was looking at te nurse, wondering why she had tapped them all on the shoulder "I need to tend to Masami,and I need you all to exit the room" Everyone nodded and slowly got up, Hisako grabbing Yui, they left the room, hisako put yui on the ground.

"This is gonna be interesting"

Everyone looked and saw Yuri walking toward them with Hinata.

"Whatis/" Hisako asked, Hinata glared at Yui

"You forgot to tell them, didn't you?" Hinata asked, Yui panicked, then ducked her head.

"How'd you find us here?" Sekine asked

"Figured you all would look for Iwasawa, I just asked the receptioneist myself if she was here, and assumed you'd be there. "Yuri explained.

"What is it Yui forgot to tell us?" Irie asked, Yui explained the realm discovery.

"So now, everyone wants to stalk us?" Irie asked, Sekine was beaming.

"My bass player outfit shall be seen by the masses!"

"They'll come after us alot, asking questions, conducting research" Yuri replied, "Hnata and Yui have first hand experience. So you all may want to lay low for a while. Everyone else is in the lounge on the third floor playing games or what not. We should join them."

"Still playing leader I see, Yuri" a voice asked, Yuri looked quickly in the direction of the voice. She gasped.

Meanwhile everyone else was in the lounge, Noda and Fujimaki were playing GTA VII, TK and Matsushita were dancing, Mai and Yusa were chatting, Ooyama was playing Pokemon X on his 3DS. Suddenly Noda closed his eyes.

'I have something to tell you all . . .I've remembered the SSS for a month now." he said. Fujimaki paued the game.

"Why'd you act like you didn't?" he asked.

"Cuz I knew you all didn't remember. I remembered because I had almost recaused what made me kill myself in my last life, I almost caused my mom to kill herself, or atleast try. I'd been a hikikomori since junior high, a shut in who spent his days on the computer. It wasbecause I was so awkward at school people didn't like being around me,teasing my awkwardness. So I left. My mom found out early on of course, Shedidn't try to hard to get m to go to school, she said she trusted me to do what was best. I knew she worried, a lot. That worry kept building up." Noda paused, gulped, then finished" One day, she drove a knife into her stomach, the stress wastoo much. she screamed, I ran to see what was wrong. When I saw her, laying onthe floor, I got desperate, grabbbed her, put her in her car and I attempted to drive to the hospital, but got into a car accident, and ended up in the SSS." It was silent in the room for a few minutes.

"All of a sudden they see the door opened

"This place is perfect!" someone shouted, she hada white button dow shirt and brown frilly skirt with D cup breasts. Everyone became quiet as the lady flicked a clump of her lavander hair back, she lookedat thepeople, blinking.

"Uhh, Kanade?" Matsushita asked, the woman gasped

"Ooooh, I'm so flustered-that-someone-would-actually-think-that-I 'm-so-young!" she was speking so fast, and was very difficult to understand.

"I-guess-you-guys-are-Kanade's-friends,-I'm-Hanabi ra-her-mom." Hanabira held two big baskets in one hand and two plastic bags in the other. "I'm-so-glad-you-all-showed-up-now-cuz-I-got-carri ed-away-and-made-a-lot-of-food-but-if-you-guys-are -here-it-won't-be-so-bad."

"Calm down on the coffee lady" Noda said

"Hm?-I-don't-drink-cofffee-hun-now-help-me-set-up- this-dinner-pwease"Everyone got up and helped Hanabira out.

"Ka-Kanade?" Yuri asked, Kanade gave a small smile. "Whoa, you had kids?! Who's the dad?!" Kanade blushed.

"My, my name is Kanade Otonashii." Hinata grinned hugly.

"So you and Otonashii met up huh, man that's pretty awesome, how long have you known each other?"

"Ten years, see, when Otonashii died, he spent fourteen years studying medicine and anatomy in another dimension. he died wanting to help manymore people, so he went to a place filled with people wanting to share their information. He then helped us passon and was reincarnated. whenhe was sixteen, he finally remembered the information he learned in that place. Excited he ran to the hospital he fought his way into an operating room and saved my life."

'Awwwww" the girls cooed.

"These guys were just born last night' Kanade said looking at the baby in her hands.

"You had multiple?" Yuri asked

"Twins.'

'What are their names?" Irie asked,Kanade blushed.

'Yui and Hinata,they're both girls." the two mentioned gasped.

"You named them after us?" Hinata asked. Kanade nodded.

"Which one is that?" Yui asked

"Guess."

"That's, that's me!" Yui yelled, pointing at the baby Kanade held

"No way, that girl is obviously me, , I can sense it."

"What are you, a psychic of some sort?"

"What makes you think she's you?"

"Our hair is a similar color!"

"That's just as stupid"

"Who are you calling stupid you moron?"

"Don't put words in my mouth you moron!" The baby in Kanade's arms began crying, Kanade began rocking it to sleep. The nurse then came out of the room.

"So Otonashii has your other one?" Yuri asked

"No . . ." Kanade replied, "Otonashii, is in the glacier in the sky"

"Ehh?" everyone gasped

"There. there are people in there?!" Yui asked, Kanade nodded, sadly.

"CI haven't heard from him, it's been almost six days now . . .he really was looking forward to seeingthe girls , holding them after they were born."

"He will!" Hinata saidconfidently. "That glacier aint gonna last long, it'll melt and he'll be back!"

"That's right. " Iwasawa said, stepping out of her room, with no bandage on her head. She carried the other baby. "Otonashi's way tooexcited about seeing these wittle ones grow upto let himself not make itout of this. I've been telling little Hinata here all about her daddy and I cantell she's excitedto meet him"

"You snatch my baby and don't even know it's name? Honestly you're something else Iwasawa." Kanade said in a monotone voice with an almost missable hint of tease that only thefew people who've been around her long enough would catch on to. Iwasawa gasped.

"Oh, so you're Yui?! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine" Kanade said in a complete monotone "She will just have a bit of identity issues as a child, we may have to take her to therapy. " Iwasawaclosed her eyes as she smirked.

"You really are a tease aren't you?"

"You, you aren't brain dead . . " Iwasawa turned and saw Sekine, her nouth half open,with tears running down her face, the other members of Girls DeMo were also in comeplete shock. Iwasawa walked up to Sekine.

"Otonashii was able to fix the brain damage with the help of modern medical science, your buddies came in a couple of weeks ago and explained everything about that night, poor guys were so apologetic I wanted to hit them, it wasn't them who did it, I saw who it was enough to know though, I don't think you needed me to say that."

"Of course I di-" Sekine retorted, Iwasawa balanced Yui in one hand while pulling Sekine into a hug."

"If you really believed it was your fault, you would have the eyes you have now. Right now when I looked in your eyes I just saw the Sekine I'd always known and loved, not someone who believes to have hurt someone like that."

"That's right!" Yui exclaimed. "You jumped in Yuri's house and pointed guns at those people, you saved our lives! You're definetly still Sekine, and you know you are. "

"Deep down" Hisako added "You already forgave yourself, you were just confused on how everyone else would percieve it, and you were afraid. Still, you saved alot of lives, Sekine. Thank you. See, everything's Ok!"

"I, thank you, everyone" Sekine said, crying on Iwasawa's shirt.

"Group hug time!" Hisako yelled, as she and Irie hugged Iwasawa on eiither side.

**I'm gpnna end this here so it doesn't get scaringly long. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews/ comments welcome!**


	12. 音無し

**So sorry it takes me forever to post last chapters for my stories,-sigh- . Well, we're here folks, the last chapter,. It's been fun and crazy, but now it is time to wrap this all up. Thank you for all of the views, support, and love! It's been a blast writing this and I hope you all are enjoying reading this!**

"So why did you take Yui, Masami?" Kanade asked with a small hint of curiosity after Irie Sekine and Hisako had let go of her.

"Well, I knew you were tired, so I wanted to help you and take some of the load off your shoulder." Iwasawa smiled

"Your concern is apprreciated, but that's what the nurses are here for" Kanade then sighed,Yui then woke up, she looked, seeing Iwasawa, then began crying loudly. Kanade handed Hinata to the blue hair teen with the same name.

"Could you please hold her?" she asked, Hinata blushed but agreed nervously,. Kanade gently placed the crying baby in Hinata's arms. Hinataa panicked at first but readjusted his arms and was able to hold the sleeping baby just fine. Hinata laughed nervously.

"I went from sleeping on a bench in the morning to all of this huh?" he asked

"Why are you surprised?" Yui asked chuckling, "This is the SSS after all." Hinata agreed, smiling.

"HISAKO!" a voice squealed. The owner of it ran and hugged the lead guitarist."I'm so glad you're Ok! "

"Hey Naoko. of course I'm OK, I wasn't gonna let some bump in the head kill me." Hisako chuckled, Naoko beamed. She then looked around andgasped.

"These are the people from that picture! The one from that dimension where you were a cat maid with that one other girl!" Hisako quickly glared at a snickering Yui then shook her head.

"SSS, this is Naoko, she and I are in a band, Naoko, this is the Shin Sekai Sensen I'll explain it to you guys, let's meet up with the others." Naoko nodded

"So you'll meet us on the third floor right Hisako?" Sekine asked. Hisako nodded then Naoko ran and grabbed Sekine's arm.

"Please join us! We haven't properly thanked you for saving us!" Sekine blushed deeply and looked away.

"Umm, OK, I guess." and the three were off.

'Hmm, Yui and I should be off too" Hinata offered. "To check her in for her surgery tomorrow, I dunno how it'll work since i'm not her parent . . ."

"Oh, Yuzuru was put in charge of that operation. he told me about it and he was happy he'dbe meeting another SSS member, but since he's tied up right now, I don't think you'll have to worry about that today." Kanade explained.

"Wish we could help him out" Yui replied. Kanade smiled.

"I shouldn't be as worried as I am in all honesty. He's a trained doctor who can take care of sprains or cuts anyone got from the accident, but more importantly, after remembering that he died partially from starving in a train reck, he began carrying food around in a big backpack, everyday. So everyone should be fine food wise right now." Yui smiled in relief.

They then prceeded to the lounge on the third floor Irie having grabbed the wheel chair in the room and pushed Yui along , when they were intercepted by another interested group who'd found out about the other realm. The SSS and Kanade spent another hour talking about the Battlefront. They then ran straight to the lounge where Hisako and Sekine were already.

"What were you all doing?" Hisako asked

"Dealing with the curious public." Yuri replied. "That was a blast" she mumbled

"Mom, you over did yourself I see" Kanade noted. Hanabira beamed.

"We'recelebratingtwolittlewondersenteringtheworld, Icouldn'thelpit." she said everyone looked at Kande confused, not being able to understand her mom

"We're celebrating two new wonders entering in to the world I couldn't help it" she translated while smiling at the Yui in her arms.

"Everyone!" Hanabira exclaimed "Let' eat!" so everyone sat around the set table in the room.

"いただきます"they said and began surving themselves. The table was loud with multiple conversations taking place. Kanade snuck out of the room to feed heer children in peace and quiet,a time of bonding she would neveer forget, a real blessing. she finished and gently placed ear plugs in the babies' ears before carrying them in the room, placing them on the middle of the meal, Yuri stood up.

"Can I have your attention please! First of all, guys, what happened today, everything really happened." the table erupted in cheers. "How did this happen anyway? How did you all end up at my house?" she asked facing Hinata who had a big smile on his face.

"Ooyama was getting bullied for his money, I scaredthe punks away and he tagged along with me. at first it was so he could step into aconvinience store for me and get me some food since I didn't look that great, but we realized the nearest onewas too far so I broke into a house and ate there."

"He left some money there and went to use their shower. That's when I found Yui in one of the rooms, starving, I fed her and we all left for the hospital when Hinata saw some car in front of a house and ran in there, that's where Yuri was."

"Meanwhile"Noda started, then pointed at Fujimaki, "This moron stole my mom's car, I went after him and he said he was looking for Ooyama, I called my mom andshe let him use the car to find him. we found him and Yurippe demanded we took you all to the hospital, we found TK, Yusa, Shiina,and Irie and we got here.

"You all had a crazy day" Hanabira commented.

"It was amazing though." Yusa commented, the hospital had lended her some clothing.

"Hey Iwasawa" Irie began

"Hmm?"

"When you found Yui and I in that classroom in the Afterlife, you knew Yui by name, you never really explained that." Iwasawa smiled, Yui was smiling too.

'It was during the time I was playing guitar for people, I had put my nummber on some one some light poles in town. One day a woman called,saying her daughter was paralyzed, really sick and she had always admired people who could play guitar. So I went to her house and met Yui, palest kid I'd ever seen. She had a sick mask on and her eyes were kinda dazed. it was hard to look at at first, but at the same time, it was kindapowerful in a way. Especially when she smiled so much I could tell she was definetly smiling despite the mask. I played her a song I'd been working on and by the end of it tears were falling down her face. That day we became friends, something I hadn't experienced in so long, I visited her everyday after school. it sadly didn't last long for either of us though. Just two weeks if I remember correctly, then Yui . .well you know.I followed soon after."

"Wow," Irie replied.

"I'm glad things aren't gonna end like that again" Yui beamed.

"Iwasawa' Hisako breathed "You should have been our band leader, someone like you, with your kind of dedication, we really would have made it big in Tokyo" Hisako laughed.

"You guys are still gonna go for it right?" Iwasawa asked. Hisako shook her head.

"I told them about the SSS and what happened after you passed on. Not even Yui herself saw herself as a real replacement for you, just a bandage, a bandage to fix a hole, because we had to. The band decided that no matter who we had replace our leader, it would never really feel like a band, becausse like Girls DeMo, we were best friendds before a band,so whoever replaced our leader would still be an outsider. It woldn't work. Naoko and her friend plan to move to Kyoto and open a bakery, I, I plan to stay with my boyfriend here,, but what do you guys say? You wanna give Girls DeMo a go in the real world?'

"Yeah, let's do it!" Irie exclaimed.

"The gang scene is overrated, let's give the band a go" Sekine added.

"Alright" Iwasawa laughed, "Oncewe get out of here, we're gonna make it big in Tokyo." They put their hands together, then Hisako walked over to Yui.

"You're in?" she asked, Yui shook her head furiously

"I was just a bandage remember, if you have Iwasawa, you don't need me. I'll probably become a solo singer, write my own songs, -gasp- maybe I'll get chosen to write theme songs for anime!"

"No, no, no!" Sekine objected. "We all know how much you liked being in the band, even when you were just an assistant, you didyour darn best to help the band however you could. When you had to step up as our vocalist, you gave it everything you had and it showed. You wrote kickass lyrics for us . You're part of the band now!"

"Wouldn't we just be over crowded?" Yui asked, Iwasawa put a finger on her chin.

"Not alot of bands have dual vocalists, Having that would help us stand out." Yui thought about it for a second, then nodded her head

"If, if you're willing to have e in your band, then I'm in."

Suddenly a boom could be heard outside.A few people went to see what'd happened.

'Whoa big chunks of ice are falling from the sky"

"That's called, hail Noda" Hinata replied, Noda glared at the teen

"It's a lot bigger then hail you smartass" Noda retorted.

"I think it's from the glacier" Hisako, who also was at the window clarified. Suddenly Hanabira's phone picked it up

"Moshi mooosh?" she said, she handed the phone to Kanade a few seconds later.

"Eh, hello?" Kanade answered. She stood up and left the room.

"It's Yuzuru, everyone got signal in there now" sheexplained. Afterwards Kanade ran in with tears in her eyes as she used her phone to take pictures of the babies.

"They're blowing up the glacier, using weak enough explosions so no one gets hurt. but they're getting through slowly, and signal has been established for phones."

"Everyone, we're going to take a group picture to surprise Yuzuru and make him even happier!" Yuri exclaimed. So everyone bundled together and Hanabira took her phone and with some adjusting, she took a pic of everyone all together. She then captioned it "The Welcoming Party" and sent it to Yuzuru. Everyone then kept chatting. The phone rang again, Kanade answered

'Kanade, they- they're beautiful" Yuzuru said, his voice was shaky

"Yeah, it makes me so happy looking at them."

"Thank yo, Kanade, for bringing them into the world."

'I, I can't wait till they see you and then we'll all live happiy togwther."

"That sounds wonderful"

"I love you Kanade with all of my heart"

"I love you too Yuzuru, with all of my heart."Kanade chimed softly, the words having a much deeper meaning for them.

"I can't believe the SSS is there, almost everyone!"

"Mhmm,they haven't changed a bit."

"That's good, oh, yeah yeah yeah,Um, Kanade, someone here needs to talk to Yui."

"Hm? OK, I'll get her." she said before taking the phone off of her ear. "Yui someone needs to talk to you." she walked over to Yui and Hinata, Hinata grabbed the phone and put it to yui's ear.

"Umm, Hello?" Yui answered.

"Yui . . ."

"Mom?!"

"Heh, I'm so glad you're OK,Yui"

"Mom, a- are you in that glacier.'

"Yes..."

"Why were you in the catapult?!" Yui said, now crying

"It was so I could get you a very special present, and looking at it now, it's still well wor-"

"Stop right therre,no present is worth what you're going through right now!"

" .. I'm not dying, Yui, we're forutunate anough to have quite a bit of food up here, I was worried to death about you, since you couldn't get yourself any food and I- the point isyou're fine, and I'm gonna be fine too. You have so many friends with you, I'm so happy you have them there and me, I'm makin' some friends and there's this awesome view, please stop crying Yui." her mom asked.

" I-I'm sorry, I've been just a load in your way my whole life, you, you had to give up so much forme with your job and dad and-"

"Now you listen right here missy, there hasn't been a second in my life that I regretted giving birth to you. yeah I may have lost things I held dear along the way, but I didn't loose you. I don't just mean physically either. through any of this you could have chosen to give up and push everything away from you, but you didn't. You stuck with me, we laughed like idiots together, cried over lots of things together, we always lived together and you were always the light of my day because through it all, you still remained as and real, You're the one perso who stuck with me through everything, so you're my most precious treasure. i could loose everything else, but still be happy to the point of tears, if I still have you." Yui kept now tears of understanding and happiness

"I love you, mom" she whispered.

"Love you-" the sound cut off.

"Signal was cut off"Yui mumbled Hinata patted her on the shoulder

"Everything is gonna be OK" he said. Yui nodded and gave a meek smile.

"Well, I gotta go guys, " Irie said as she stood up. "I'll definetly come back here tomorrow."

"Yeah, Fujimaki you gotta give my mom her car back" Noda said, glaring at the katana weilder, Fujimaki nodded. Yuri sighed.

"I gotta go home too, Hinata, Yui, could you help me take the catapults home? You wanna take one Irie?'

"I'm kinda nervous about getting into one after, well, you know."

"It's OK" Yui beamed, "Hinata and me took one here and we were fine, we'll be fine!" Irie looked at Yui and smiled

"alright then, I guess I'll go home by catapult." Irie replied,

So Noda, Fujimaki,Ooyama, Shiina, Yusa, Yuri, Hinata, Yui, Irie, TK, and Matsushita left with goodbyes and exchanging phone numbers.

In their minds, they all had marked November 15th 2032 as the best day of their life.

It was now March 28th, Yui put put her last hair ribbon on proudly.

"I'll probably never stop thinking of being able to just do that as an accomplishment." she smiled in the mirror, then found and opened her bag, checking for the upteenth time that everything was there,, also to appreciate the fact that she could do it all on her own. She then took out her school ID, Masato Yui, High School, Third year. She beamed,knowing she'd never forget the day she took her placement exam for school and was told that she wasn't going to be in the same class as her peers because she was able to jump right to being a third year. She then took her bag and happily ran down stairs.

"Yui stop doing that, you'll fall and get hurt"

"Sorry mom" Yui blushed

"You're excited about today, I understand." her mom replied noting her daughter's strange tail wagging like crazy. "Ah, here's your lunch"

"Thank you mom." she said happily. Her mom smiled

"Yuiiii!"

'Yes?"

"Remember what I told you when I went to your friend's house to pick you up that day."

"Nope, I was too happy because that was the day you made it out of that glacier along with my friend, so I was also happy for him getting to see his adorable babies" her mom laughed as she saw her daughter twirl around like a little girl whille saying all of that. She then grabbed her daughter in a hug

'I told you I'd give you your surprise on the first day of school to celebrate the fact you made it! Not to mention you exceeded your grade level!" Yui teared up

'thsnk you, for going through so much trouble" she said bowing

"Like I said,it's still totally worth it" her mom said , her voice filled with excitement. she then ran off and came back with something hidden behind her back. She then beamedhugely and gave to Yui a guitar in a cloth case, Yui's eyes lit up and tears fell down her face, she gave her mom a huge hug before taking the guitar and putting the strap around her shoulder

"Thank you" she squealed, her mom nodded with a big smile.

"Yui, you're gonna be late!" Yui gasped, then ran out and toward the school.. When she arrived there was already a big crowd of kids at the entrance where classes were displayed.

"Yui!" The pinkette looked toward the source of the voice, she then saw hinata waving while trying to button his jacket, Ooyama, Fujimaki, Irie, Sekine, a nervous Hisako, her boyfriend, Iwasawa, Shiina and Yuri. She ran toward them

"Relax Hisako"Iwasawa was saying, I'm sure you did fine"

"We took that test so late they just gave us uniforms saying we may or may not need them, if you made it your name will be on a class list.

"I'm in the same boat" Hinata sighed

"You're taking a step oward a brighter future!" Yui cheered

"Thanks, Yuzuru told me that this morning, but he was being sarcastic about it, meanie."

"Ne, how are the babies?" Yui asked.

"Good, I can finally hold them without them crying. I also have been complimnted on my bentoes and dinner when I make it, so I feel proud." They smiled at each other.

"Irie, it's gonna be hard to get used to your brown hair" Ooyama laughed, irie nodded.

"I'm kinda happy I could transfer schools thoughafter what happened,now I can be with all of you and not be mistaken for Sekine." she smiled.

'I'm here!' Noda yelled running at them. "Am I late?"

"This is so stupid" Shiina mumbled. Yusa ran with a clipboard.

"Hisako and Yamiru did not make it in. however Hailey Wiggins and Marshall Ashton are in the same class as Sekine, Noda and Irie

"Yusa, that was NOT funny' Hisako replied.

"Not my fault you were born in America." Yusa said with a small smirk

"We made it!" Yamiru shouted, Hisako grinned.

"You are in 3-1, in 3-2 is Hinata ,Iwasawa amd Yui. 3-4 is Yuri, Shiina, Ooyama Fujimaki and mysellf.

So they all went to their classes, Yui opened the guitar case before class began, she smiled seeing the nostalgic red Gibson guitar with a black and white middle .

_The end_

**I hope you enjoyed it, Thank you, so very much for sticking with this stoy, thank you for the favs and follows, please drop a comment even if it's short or harsh! I'll take anything, IO just wanna know what people think!**


End file.
